The Infinite Rider
by Alexander65
Summary: There are two heroes that there are destined to save earth and deafeat two evil organizations one is a organization of girls and other is a organizations of kaijin and the heroes what are they going to do? OC x harem.


**I don't own Kamen Rider or Infinite Stratos if i owned Kamen Rider, Eiji discovers how to fix Ankh's medal and in Infinite Stratos, i will put Madoka's story so enjoy this story** **. And One thing it's my first time in both stories so don't put negative commentaries and don't tell me how to do the story it's my first time so enjoy this story.**

This story is about two heroes one is a IS user and another is a masked hero two heroes one destiny these men work together to stop the evil organizations...

 **インフィニティライダー The Infinite Rider**

In the city of Japan there was a teenager with orange shirt with jeans, black hair and red eyes (sorry i suck describing with my oc's) named Kouta, he and Ichika had been friend 7 years ago because their sisters have been friends after many years and her sister named Hikari Kadoya after their parents disappear mysteriously Kouta lived alone because her sister was working in the IS Academy where students learn IS where they are powered exoskeletons, which were originally meant for outer space exploration. Designed by Tabane Shinonono, they possess technology and combat capabilities far more advanced than any other weapon system, thus threatening to destabilize the world.

But then one day Kouta was shopping with Ichika when the saw a monster who revels as the Liar Dopant as he and the rest of Dai-Shocker revived they are finding something as Ichika and Kouta stand there as the Liar Dopant sees Ichika and Kouta.

Liar Dopant: "Is that...?" Said the Liar Dopant as he saws at Kouta as Kouta recognizes who he is.

Kouta: "*whispers* Liar Dopant." Kouta saus whispering and shocking.

Ichika "What?" Ichika says as he looked at Kouta shocked.

Liar Dopant: "You, hehehe you're the boy of the Kadoya family we need you to come with us you little experiment." Liar Dopant says laughing as Koura was scared at that moment

Kouta: "Little experiment that means..." Kouta says shocked.

Ichika: "What is going on?" Ichika says shocked as he finaly sees Kouta and he remembers about the Liar Dopant says about talking to Kouta about little experiment experiment as he looks at Kouta as he runs at Liar Dopant an he gives a kick and the Liar Dopant rises from the floor.

Liar Dopant: "Wait a second... Damn you are you a Kamen Rider." Liar Dopant says

Ichika: "Kamen ... Rider wait a second is he...? Oh god If Houki and Rin are here they have seen Kouta as a Kamen Rider." Ichika says exitited as he goes with Kouta.

But then 7 persons jumped in front of Kouta and Ichika.

????? Stop.

The masked person revels as Kamen Rider Ichigo as 6 masked persons appeard in front of Ichigo as they reveled as Kamen Rider Nigo V3 Riderman X Amazon Stronger known as the Legendary Seven Riders who they fought after many years now they're going to protect Kouta and Ichika as Kouta saw them in shock.

Then Kouta feels a strange power in his chest as he grabs a belt and it revels ss the sengoku driver.

Kouta: "*mind* Impossible is that..." Kouta says as he looks at Ichika and the Seven Legendary Riders.

Kouta: "Stay back i'll handle this." Kouta yelled at everyone and then he puts the sengoku driver at his waist and he grab the Orange Lockseed.

Ichika: "Impossible..." Ichika saus shocked.

Kouta: **"HENSHIN"**

 **ORANGE**

Then a zipper appears with a Orange going down at Kouta as he puts the Lockseed in the belt and he locks it.

 **LOCK ON**

Then the belt sounded a war horn then a hip-hop mixed war horn then Kouta sliced the Lockseed.

 **SOIYA**

The metal orange slammed into his head, transforming his body into a blue body suit with gold pieces on his arms and legs. Inside the orange his head changed into a helmet with a visor and silver mouthguard alongside a golden samurai style horn on his head. A piece of the orange went into the helmet turning the visor orange along with an orange stem on top. Soon, the orange started to fold into armor.

 **ORANGE ARMS! HANAMICHI ON STAGE! (The Path of Blossoms on Stage)**

When the transformation was complete, he now had samurai-like armor with an orange-like helmet, chestplate, and shoulder pads. He was now Kamen Rider Gaim.

 **(Play Just Live More)**

Kouta/Gaim: "This is My Stage." Said Kouta/Gaim as he preparers to the Combatmen.

Ichika: "Wow he transformed into a Kamen Rider and without an IS." Said Ichika surprising as he sees the Inves.

Liar Dopant: "GET HIM" He orderd Dai-Shocker.

Then Several Combatmen appears in front of Gaim and then the Inves attacks Kouta but he dodged the attacks he charged and he slashes several Inves One by One and with the Musou Saber he shots the Inves.

"I'm going to slice you up"

Then Gaim shoot the Combatmen and he slashes one by one in front of persons who didn't believe there was a Kamen Rider in front of them and they recognized who is him.

Man 1: "Look is Kamen Rider Gaim." Said a man.

Woman 1: "Wow I don't believe it the Kamen Riders are real." Said a woman

Then Kouta slash again the Lockseed.

 **"SOIYA: ORANGE SQUASH"**

Then Kouta jumps and He gives a kick and several Combatmen exploded. Then he grabs the Pine Lockseed and he replace the Orange Lockseed with the Pine Lockseed.

 **"PINE"**

 **"LOCK ON"**

 **"SOIYA"**

 **"PINE ARMS: FUSNAI DESTROY (PULERIZE DESTROY)** "

Gaim was in his Pine Arms and he grabs his Pine Iron he turned the Pine Iron and he destroys several Combatmen and he replaces the Pine Lockseed with the Ichigo Lockseed.

 **"ICHIGO"**

 **"LOCK ON"**

 **"SOIYA"**

 **"ICHIGO ARMS SHUSHUTTO SPARKLE"**

In his Ichigo Arms He throws the Ichigo Kunais and the Byakko and Shija Inves exploded and then Gaim inserts the Ichigo Lockseed in the Musou Saber.

 **"LOCK ON: 1, 10, 100 ICHIGO CHARGE"**

Then he slashes upwards to create a giant energy duplicate of the Ichigo Kunai, which then changes into a giant strawberry before exploding into countless regular-sized kunai that rain down on the Combatmen.Then he remplace the Ichigo Lockseed with the Orange and Lemon Energy Lockseed.

 **"LEMON ENERGY"**

 **"LOCK ON**

 **"SOIYA, MIX"**

 **"JIMBER LEMON HA HA"**

Then in his Jimber Lemon Arms he fires the Sonic Arrow and destroys several Combatmen and he Replaces with the Cherry Energy Lockseed.

 **"CHERRY ENERGY"**

 **"LOCK ON"**

 **"SOIYA MIX"**

 **"JIMBER CHERRY HA HA"**

Then he fires again and they exploded and he put the Cherry Energy Lockseed in the Sonic Arrow and he slice the Lockseed.

 **"SOIYA ORANGE SQUASH"**

 **"CHERRY ENERGY"**

Then several Orange slices and Cherry slices appears in front of the Combatmen and he send a Red Arrow and all the Combatmen exploded and Gaim saved all the people.

 **(Song Ended)**

Kouta/Gaim: "Wow i saved a lot of people like a real Kamen Rider." said Kouta as the multitude shouted for Kouta who was a kamen rider then he disappear mysteriously and then he appears in front of Ichika.

Ichika: "Dude you're awesome". Ichika says surprising.

Kouta: "Yeah i know." Kouta says surprising at his power who he can transforms in a Kamen Rider.

Then the Legendary Seven Riders appeared in front of them...

To be continued...

 **Sorry for not updating in the kamen rider battld brawler but i was busy with personal things but i'm trying to dis chapter so send me PM and give me some ideas so see ya next time**


End file.
